That Falling Tears
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Hujan hanya mengingatkannya pada kenangan akan hari itu. Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan si penipu itu, ya...? Ia hanya berpikir sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum.


**Summary:** Hujan hanya mengingatkannya pada kenangan akan hari itu. Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan si penipu itu, ya...? Ia hanya berpikir sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**AU, OOC

Tiap ada tanda (**-:-**) berarti pindah masa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:That Falling Tears:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Aku tidak pernah membenci hujan.'' Suaranya bergetar. ''Hujan selalu membuatku tenang. Hujan juga membuatku tidak kesepian di malam hari. Hujan jugalah...'' Ia menangis. Air mata bergulir membasahi pipinya yang putih. ''...yang menggantikanku saat aku merasa ingin menangis. Seolah-olah ia turun dan membawa kesedihanku pergi bersamanya.''

''Yak, cut!'' Sutradara tersebut menghampiri artisnya. Para kru lain mulai membereskan peralatan syuting yang terkena hujan. ''Aktingmu bagus, Yamanaka.''

Ino kegirangan karena dipuji. Tentu saja. Sutradara ini terkenal dengan ketidakpuasannya terhadap artis-artis yang aktingnya dianggap 'tidak alami'. Merupakan suatu kebanggaan bisa dipuji singkat seperti itu.

Sebagai artis, ia juga harus menjaga kondisi kesehatan, jadi dia berlindung ke tempat teduh dan mencari-cari manajernya yang sekarang entah kemana. Dasar manajer nggak perhatian. Kalau udah sangat terkenal nanti, pasti manajernya itu kena pecat.

Saat melihat manajernya datang membawakan payung dan handuk, pemikiran yang tadi dianggap tidak sah. ''Lama sekali. Kemana saja, sih?''

''Kemana? Tentu saja mengambil payung dan handuk kering, juga baju ganti. Kau mau ke lokasi berikutnya dengan baju basah begitu?''

Ino merebut handuk dan payung bagiannya. Setelah mengelap beberapa bagian wajah dan tangannya dengan handuk, mereka berjalan menuju mobil. Di dalam mobil, Ino mengganti bajunya dan dengan tega menyuruh manajernya menunggu di tengah hujan lebat dan untuk alasan keamanan kalau-kalau ada orang lain yang mendekati mobil itu.

Shikamaru menyalakan rokoknya. Menghisap dan menghembuskannya. Bahkan setelah lama berpisah dengannya, atau diperingatkan berkali-kali oleh Ino, ia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan jeleknya itu.

Meski pandangannya ditutup sebagian oleh payung pinjaman berwarna biru-kuning itu, ia masih bisa melihat warna awan yang mendung. Abu-abu pekat dengan warna kelam. Pemandangannya bercampur dengan rintik hujan yang menghilangkan asap rokok yang dihembuskannya.

''Oi Shikamaru, sudah nih.'' Shikamaru mendengar ketukan jendela kaca mobil kemudian membuang rokoknya. Ia tidak perlu repot untuk mematikan apinya karena hujan pasti sudah melakukan hal itu untuknya.

''Katanya tadi sutradara Yakushi memujimu, ya?'' tanya Shikamaru sambil memasang seat belt dan memasukkan kunci.

Ino senang karena manajernya ini cukup memperhatikan kondisi artis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. ''Benar,'' responnya semangat. ''Padahal dia 'kan jarang memuji. Dia pasti suka dengan adegan saat aku menangis tadi,'' girangnya.

''Hmm...'' Iya aja deh, biar cepet.

''Tapi adegan menangis di tengah hujan itu keren sekali, ya. Aku suka tiap kali ada adegan dimana seseorang menangis di tengah hujan lalu dia akan berkata pada pasangannya bahwa air yang mengalir di pipinya adalah air hujan, bukan air mata.''

_''Aku berani bertaruh. Kau tidak akan tahu apakah aku benar-benar menangis atau tidak.''_

''Hmm...'' Sementara Ino masih mengoceh kalau yang ia kagumi adalah aktingnya Sasuke, aktor terkenal yang sedang di puncak kejayaan, pikiran Shikamaru kembali ke masa lalunya. ''Hujan ya...'' Dia tersenyum kecil. ''Aku jadi teringat.''

''Eh? Tentang apa?'' Ino menghentikan ceritanya dan mulai tertarik menjadi pendengar. Jarang-jarang Shikamaru mau menceritakan masa lalunya. Ia selalu bilang tidak penting atau sudah lupa. Sama sekali nggak seru.

''Kau tahu 'kan waktu SMA aku pernah ikut klub drama kecil-kecilan di sekolah?'' tanyanya sambil menyetir. Ino mengangguk. ''Disana ada seseorang yang sangat pandai dalam berakting. Semua gerakan dan kata-katanya terlihat nyata seolah-olah dia merupakan orang yang diperankannya. Tak jarang anggota lain dibuat kerepotan karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diri dengan kemampuannya.''

Ino terkesima. Bukan berarti Shikamaru ahli dalam melihat bakat terpendam, tapi kalau pemalas yang cuek ini juga mengakui, mungkin orang itu cukup hebat.

''Dia bisa meniru siapapun dan menjadi siapapun. Yah, mungkin lebih hebat daripada Sasuke yang kau suka itu.''

Ino memerah. ''Enak saja! Tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari Sasuke, tau! Rasakan! Rasakan!'' Ino meninju-ninju Shikamaru sehingga membuatnya tidak konsentrasi. Hampir saja mobil mereka tertabrak pohon. Ino dijitak dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Shikamaru.

''Kembali ke cerita. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan hujan?''

Shikamaru kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalan raya. ''Hmm...''

**-:-**

Seorang Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk bersekolah, apalagi melakukan kegiatan tambahan. Tapi karena sekolahnya mengharuskan semua murid mengikuti minimal satu kegiatan tambahan, akhirnya dia pun terpaksa masuk ke klub drama.

Alasan ia masuk ke klub ini adalah karena klub ini kecil dan orangnya sedikit. Ia pikir bisa santai di klub yang tak mungkin melakukan kegiatan kalau anggotanya sedikit, ternyata dia salah. Pertunjukan panggung tetap berjalan dan parahnya, karena dia sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam berakting maka ia terpaksa menjadi bagian peralatan, alias bantu-bantu. Masuk klub ini membuat tubuhnya cepat pegal dan pinggangnya tambah encok.

Di klub inilah dia bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang bisa menipu siapapun dengan kemampuannya. Setelahnya ia baru tahu kalau mereka hanya beda 2 kelas, mereka seangkatan.

Di antara semua anggota klub, ia yang paling menonjol dan selalu terpilih menjadi peran utama oleh guru pembimbing mereka. Tak jarang hal itu membuat iri anggota lain. Tapi kemampuannya tak bisa disangkal. Caranya tertawa saja ada lebih dari 30 jenis. Tertawa lebar, tertawa keras, tertawa kecil, menyeringai, tertawa sinis, tawa pasrah, ia bahkan bisa menirukan tawa oom-oom mabuk yang baru pulang dari klub malam. Shikamaru ngeri sendiri saat melihat aktingnya itu.

Hinata, nama orang itu. Caranya berjalan bisa seperti Ratu Victoria maupun preman pasar. Caranya marah bisa seperti anak kecil yang ngambek atau psikopat sadis. Saat diminta menjadi penari, ia akan menjadi penari. Saat diminta menjadi samurai, ia akan menjadi samurai dengan keahlian untuk mengayunkan pedang yang mengagumkan.

Tidak heran bila tidak banyak orang yang tahu sifat aslinya.

Di antara semua itu, yang paling menarik bagi Shikamaru adalah saat Hinata harus menangis. Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa ia terpesona dengan air mata gadis itu. Air mata yang jatuh bagaikan embun itu membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Air mata itu membuatnya seperti benar-benar menangis. Dan tidak jarang Shikamaru terkena tipuannya.

''Aku bercanda kok,'' katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Air matanya sudah kering sama sekali.

''Kau ini menyebalkan. Berhentilah berpura-pura menangis dan membuat orang cemas.''

Ia berkata tidak mau dan lari dari Shikamaru. ''Tapi itu artinya Shika orang yang baik, termasuk lemah dengan air mata perempuan.'' Ia tertawa.

**-:-**

''Heeh? Dia bilang begitu? Aku nggak nyangka kamu orangnya perhatian,'' ujar Ino jujur. ''Tapi kenapa kamu bisa sampai ditipu berkali-kali? Memangnya kamu sebodoh itu?''

Kadang-kadang Shikamaru benci dengan pertanyaan polos yang sering dilontarkan Ino. ''Sudah kubilang aktingnya seperti nyata. Aku tidak bisa membedakan dia bercanda atau beneran. Lagipula...'' Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan.

''Lagipula apa?''

''Lagipula banyak yang tidak menyukainya di klub karena ia selalu mendapat peran utama. Aku juga tidak sekelas dengannya hingga tahu apa yang terjadi pada kesehariannya. Yang aku tahu...'' Ino memperhatikan raut wajah Shikamaru yang berubah seperti awan saat ini. ''Yang aku tahu hanyalah bahwa dia selalu sendirian di klub.''

**-:-**

''Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini.''

''Kenapa? Padahal kita 'kan sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kenapa sekarang kau mengusirku hanya karena dirinya?'' Air mata kembali mengalir.

''Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan. Sekarang, pergi dari sini. Kau menggangguku.''

''Shikamaru, kumohon, katakan padaku apa salahku. Aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau inginkan asal kau tidak meninggalkanku.''

Sial, cewek ini...

''Dengar, ya...'' Shikamaru menarik napas. ''Satu-satunya kesalahanmu adalah tidak membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang dan menjadikanku sebagai obyek latihanmu!''

Hinata tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Shikamaru menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Gara-gara aktingnya, Shikamaru sempat merasa menjadi cowok berdosa yang mengkhianati pacarnya. Cewek ini bener-bener keterlaluan. Setiap hari ia tidak pernah dibiarkan tidur sendirian. Hinata selalu berlatih dengan suara lantang di dekatnya dan terkadang menggunakannya sebagai lawan main seperti tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Jangan merokok dong.'' Hinata mengambil rokok yang ada di mulutnya lalu menginjaknya dengan kejam. Teganya, padahal itu batang terakhir yang dia punya.

''Apa yang kau lakukan? Padahal itu baru saja kunyalakan.'' Shikamaru menyesali rokoknya yang kini sudah penyek bersama tanah.

''Disini 'kan ada peraturan dilarang merokok.''

Shikamaru mengangkat salah satu alisnya. ''Dimana?'' Hinata menunjuk tanda dilarang merokok di belakangnya. Aneh, padahal tadi tidak ada. ''Sejak kapan ada di situ? Rasanya sampai tadi dinding itu polos.''

''Tentu saja. Baru saja aku memasangnya.'' Shikamaru langsung mendung. Dia pengen banget nendang cewek ini, tapi dia laki-laki dan prinsip ibunya, tidak boleh memukul perempuan meski perempuan yang iseng kayak begini. ''Jangan nangis, Shikamaru. Sebagai gantinya, aku berikan ini.'' Hinata merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu untuk Shikamaru. ''Nih, cocok untuk menggantikan rokok.'' Ia tersenyum.

Shikamaru masih merajuk. ''Memangnya aku anak kecil yang bisa dibujuk dengan permen lolipop?'' Meski berkata begitu, permen itu tetap ia ambil dan terima. Yah, daripada tidak sama sekali. Hinata pun juga memiliki lolipop untuk dirinya sendiri. Saat mengemut permen itu, ia mulai bertingkah.

''Hhh, hidup ini melelahkan. Hari ini aku bertemu orang mati, besoknya juga orang mati. Kapan akan ada gadis-gadis cantik yang mendekatiku? Yang mau dekat-dekat denganku hanya arwah gentayangan dan hantu nenek tua bangka.'' Shikamaru mulai tersenyum. Hinata memerankan tokoh detektif yang berumur 48 tahun dan bisa melihat roh gentayangan. Dari caranya memegang lolipop yang dianggap sebagai rokok sampai nada bicara dan gerak bibirnya sangat mirip dengan pria tua itu.

''Teman-teman, dukung aku di kontes menyanyi ini, ya. Yumi akan berusaha!'' Kali ini tokoh dari anime Yumi the Beauty Singer. Lengkap dengan kedipan mata dan juluran lidah.

Shikamaru tertawa. Lalu Hinata mulai memperagakan tokoh lainnya seperti model super seksi dengan gaya jalannya yang menggoda, cewek kuper yang suka menggerutu, cewek ceria yang ceroboh dan suka jatuh setiap 3 kali melangkah dan tertawa tiap kali bangun. Menurut Shikamaru semua itu hanya seperti orang bodoh.

**-:-**

''Cie, cie cie, Shikamaru... Jadi dia cinta pertamamu? Jarang-jarang nih mau cerita. Cie...''

''Enak saja bicara. Dia bukan cinta pertamaku. Lagipula waktu itu dia sudah punya orang yang disukainya.''

''Yang benar? Kamu ditolak, dong?''

''Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka padanya.'' Lama-lama Shikamaru marah karena tampaknya Ino tidak mempedulikan perkataannya. Kenapa semua perempuan harus menghubungkan segala sesuatu dengan romansa? Apa mereka selalu menganggap hubungan yang ada menjadi cinta? ''Kami hanya cukup dekat. Itu saja kok.''

''Iya deh, iya. Terus?''

Shikamaru berpikir. ''Apa, ya... Aku jadi lupa...''

**-:-**

Suatu kali saat sedang membolos dari pelajaran, tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Gadis itu duduk sendirian di depan pintu belakang gedung olahraga yang agak sepi. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi wajah meski rambutnya yang tergerai saja sudah cukup untuk melakukan hal itu.

''Kau kenapa?''

Gadis itu mendongak. ''Shikamaru?'' Shikamaru bisa melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang menggenang dan mengalir. Dia pun duduk di samping Hinata. Tanpa ditanya lebih lanjut, Hinata mulai bercerita. ''Teman-temanku tidak mau bersamaku. Mereka bilang aku sombong dan tidak enak diajak ngobrol. Orang yang kusukai juga menjauhiku, hiks. Aku sendirian.'' Ia terisak.

''Ooh... Nilainya 90.'' Shikamaru melihat pundak Hinata berhenti bergetar. ''Sedang berlatih untuk drama berikutnya 'kan?'' Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa menang.

Hinata terdiam. ''Kau sudah baca naskahnya, ya?''

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. ''Sayang sekali, sudah.'' Ia merasa sedang berjalan di atas awan. ''Kurasa kali ini aku yang menang.''

Terdengar kata 'huh' setelah jeda waktu beberapa detik. ''Aku berani bertaruh. Untuk selanjutnya, kau tidak akan tahu apakah aku benar-benar menangis atau tidak.'' Shikamaru masih melihat air mata yang menggantung itu saat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Saat ia berdiri, maupun saat ia pergi. Ia tersenyum lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

''Sayang sekali, tapi kali ini aku yang menang.''

**-:-**

''Shikamaru bego bego bego BEGOOO!''

''Oi oi oi, sudah kubilang kita sedang di jalan raya dan aku sedang menyetir!'' Shikamaru kembali kehilangan kendali mobil saat Ino memukulnya lagi bertubi-tubi. Belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, Ino berhenti dan memutuskan untuk teriak-teriak saja.

''Shikamaru bego! Sudah pasti saat itu dia benar-benar menangis 'kan! Kau itu bodoh sekali sih!''

''Jangan salahkan aku. Kau 'kan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Kau sendiri pasti bingung kalau jadi aku.''

Ino berhenti. Mungkin Shikamaru benar. Kalau sering berbohong tentu saja tidak akan mudah dipercaya. Sama seperti cerita anak gembala yang selalu berteriak serigala datang sehingga membuat penduduk desa panik. Saat serigala benar-benar datang dan anak itu meminta bantuan, tidak ada yang datang menolong.

''Yah, bagaimanapun, itu adalah hal yang sudah lewat. Meski kau bilang dia mungkin saja benar-benar menangis, aku masih ragu. Andai dia benar-benar menangis, aku juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.''

''Ah, itu sih kamu saja yang payah. Kalau aku pasti akan memeluknya atau membelai kepalanya lalu mengatakan 'Aku masih disini.'. Kyaa!''

''Itu sih kamu yang mau.'' Ino masih menjerit senang dengan khayalannya, lalu memikirkan akses-akses lain yang bisa dilakukan kalau berada pada posisi Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya kembali menghela napas.

**-:-**

Sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca, hari ini sepertinya akan benar-benar turun hujan. Untungnya ia membawa payung lipat meski menambah beban berat di tasnya. Hujan sudah mulai turun rintik-rintik. Mungkin ini jenis hujan yang datangnya sebentar tapi deras.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, dia melihat Hinata bersama seorang laki-laki. Ia bisa melihat laki-laki itu seperti meminta maaf lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Shikamaru hanya bisa melihat punggung gadis itu. Hujan semakin besar dan semakin deras. Hinata belum juga pergi dari sana.

Shikamaru bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Basah-basahan di tengah hujan begitu, dia mau kena penyakit?

''Oi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' Hinata tidak merespon. Dia tetap diam. Shikamaru menerka. ''Kau... menangis, ya...?''

Di bawah hujan yang mengguyur mereka, Shikamaru melihat Hinata yang tengah melihat ke depan dengan pandangan lurus. Kokoh dan tegar.

''Aku tidak menangis,'' katanya dengan suara yang tersamarkan bunyi hujan, ''Yang ada di wajahku ini air hujan, bukan air mata.''

Shikamaru diam dan tersenyum kecil. ''Oh, salah lagi...''

**-:-**

''Lalu kau payungi dan kau bawa pulang?''

''Nggak. Payungku kecil. Kalau aku memayunginya, aku bisa ikut basah.''

Astaga! Dari zaman sebelum Masehi sampai ke masa Doraemon, kok bisa sih ada cowok kayak begini! Memalukan nama kaum Adam dan pria-pria gentleman. Manusia rendah!

''Shikamaru BLO'ON!''

Di saat seperti ini Shikamaru berharap dia punya tangan lebih untuk menutup telinganya. Terlalu sering bersama seorang Yamanaka Ino bisa membuatmu budek permanen.

**-:-**

Di bawah guyuran hujan, Shikamaru menunggu Hinata beranjak dari sana. Mungkin saja setelah ini ia akan demam tinggi sampai tidak bisa masuk sekolah, atau kena TBC. Hhh, dasar cewek. Baru ditolak sekali aja udah rela ujan-ujanan gini. Apa cowok kalo patah hati juga begitu ya? Tapi kayaknya Hinata terlalu berlebihan, ah. Mungkin karena terlalu sering bermain drama, dia juga jadi sedikit terlalu melankolis.

Awalnya Shikamaru nggak begitu ngerti kenapa dia masih ada disini nungguin Hinata. Tapi saat hujan berhenti dan awan gelap pergi, cahaya matahari yang perlahan menembus awan seolah membuat langit terbuka. Dia baru berpikir, yah, setidaknya ini cukup berharga untuk dilihat.

''Apa lihat-lihat?''

''Ng, anu... Bajumu basah,'' katanya sambil memalingkan wajah.

''Dasar mesum.'' Hinata berhasil menginjak kakinya.

Dan suatu saat nanti kalau ia ditanya kenapa ia tidak memayungi Hinata, rasanya ia akan menjawab seperti ini...

_'Kalau aku memayunginya...'_

**-:-**

''...aku jadi bisa tahu air matanya itu palsu atau bukan.''

''Alasan apaan tuh?''

Mungkin Ino atau orang lain tidak mengerti alasannya, tapi begitulah dia. Sampai mereka lulus dan tidak bertemu lagi, tak pernah satu kali pun ia menebak dengan benar. Seandainya benar pun ia tidak tahu. Sepertinya, ia kalah taruhan.

''Oh, sudah sampai.'' Dengan lihai, ia memarkir mobilnya. Hujan sudah berhenti dan berganti terang, sama seperti hari itu.

Seorang staff menunggu mereka di pintu belakang tempat masuknya para artis. Shikamaru mengikuti Ino sampai ke ruang ganti dan menunggu di luar dengan tenang. Ia kembali menyalakan rokoknya sebatang lagi dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

Hari berhujan itu akan tetap menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam kenangannya.

Beberapa kru yang bertugas untuk syuting acara lain mulai membicarakan kedatangan bintang baru. Hmm, sepertinya dunia akting kedatangan orang yang yang bisa menyaingi Sasuke itu. Ino pasti marah besar kalau mendengarnya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar Sasuke yang biasanya ketus pada pendatang baru dibuat terdiam. Bahkan obrolan kecil seperti itu pun mencakup informasi yang cukup berharga.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan pikirannya saja yang berjalan. Tapi ia tetap merasa ketika rokoknya diambil dan diganti dengan sesuatu yang manis. Saat ia menengok ke sebelahnya, ia mendapatkan seorang gadis yang juga sedang mengemut lolipop dan kakinya menginjak puntung rokok.

''Kau tidak berubah, ya. Seharusnya kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu. Disana ada tulisan dilarang merokok, tuh.'' Gadis itu menunjuk tanda yang ada di belakangnya.

''Apa tanda itu baru kau pasang tadi?''

''Tidak, sudah ada sejak aku masuk.''

Shikamaru memandang gadis itu agak lama. Benar, tubuhnya sudah berubah, jadi lebih dewasa. Rambutnya yang dulu panjang sepinggang kini hanya sedikit melewati pundak. Dan matanya...

''Kau habis menangis, ya?''

''Menurutmu?''

Shikamaru mengeluarkan permen dari mulutnya agar dapat bicara lebih lancar. ''Pasti pura-pura lagi. Kau habis syuting 'kan?''

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya berubah mendung. Matanya kembali menggenang. ''Kenapa...?'' katanya, ''Padahal kita baru saja bertemu, padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun... Dari kata-katamu, seolah-olah aku sering membohongimu. Aku benar-benar sedih. Senior yang baru saja menjadi lawan mainku tidak berbelas kasihan pada orang baru. Aku ketakutan dibuatnya.''

''Oh, ya?'' Shikamaru memasukkan lolipopnya lagi untuk mengecap rasa, kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi. ''Kudengar, kau berhasil membuat si Sasuke itu terdiam. Kenapa kau harus sedih?''

Hinata berhenti menangis dan memandang Shikamaru dengan sebal. ''Sejak kapan kau jadi suka menganalisis begini? Tidak lucu.''

Shikamaru hanya memandangnya dengan bosan. ''Sudah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tahu.'' Mereka terdiam sesaat. Lalu mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya. ''Peluk?''

Shikamaru merentangkan miliknya dan membiarkan Hinata menubruknya. ''Auch, pelan-pelan dong.'' Kini Shikamaru jauh lebih tinggi. Kepala Hinata hanya sampai setinggi bahunya. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya dan memeluk Shikamaru erat.

''Aku kangen.''

Pundaknya bergetar dan Shikamaru merasa bagian depan kemejanya basah. Dia hanya balas memeluk gadis itu dengan cuek dan membelai kepalanya perlahan.

Shikamaru tidak tahu Hinata yang ini benar-benar kangen padanya atau hanya ingin membuat bajunya basah dengan air mata dan belepotan make-up yang menempel. Tapi alasan yang sama ia ungkapkan sama seperti hari berhujan saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Yeah! ShikaHina setelah sekian lama!

Saya bingung soal genre cerita ini. Romance ya bukan, Hurt juga bukan. Apalagi Humor atau Adventure. Sama sekali gak jelas. Jadi saya masukin ke Friendship aja deh. Hubungan mereka nggak jelas gitu sih, hahaha…

Ah, meski nggak nyambung, saya mau bilang: Selamat hari ibu


End file.
